Mamoite Ageru
by OmegaSama
Summary: Set about two years after Kingdom Hearts end, and Sora 'n Riku's back at Destiny Islands. (secret endings ignored^^) and Sora falls mysteriously ill.. R&R(Chapter FOUR up!) (Shounen-ai WARNING)
1. Chapter One

Mamoite Ageru: I'll Protect You  
  
Chapter One  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Pairing: Riku X Sora  
  
WARNING: may have violence in later chapters. SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI story, (SLASH, for all ye dummies out there) don't like, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, lucky Squaresoft (soon to be Enix Square) and Disney does. Wish I worked there...  
  
A/n: O_o and that if you don't like the YAOI theme of this story then bug off, FLAMES are stupid and shows lack of intelligence, so there! Constructive Criticisms are always welcomed, as well as other reviews. Thank you! /BlueRaven.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
have you ever wondered how something like friendship can turn into something more? I have... because my feelings for Sora, my best friend in the whole world, has taken that turn.  
  
I am desperate for him, his childish innocence teasing me into bad thoughts. And that's scaring me. What if I would ever hurt him... again? I'm sure I hurt him bad when I was on 'the bad-guy's' side. I did that for Kairi... and for him... I think. I'm not sure, Ansem hurt me pretty bad, screwed with my mind and things like that. But that's beside the point, what I mean is that I'm afraid /I/ might try something... Like rape. Yes, I distrust myself that bad.  
  
I'm sitting on my Island, well everyone says it's my Island as I hang out so much by the Paopu Fruit Tree, and I'm watching Sora having a go against Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. He's not doing so bad... But hey, he's beaten Ansem, why would he have a problem against them? Really, I need to start realising he's a big boy now. And stronger then me... both mentally and, perhaps, physically. I really don't know since we haven't play-fought since before the whole Kingdom Hearts incidence. I guess neither of us are feeling comfortable fighting eachother anymore.  
  
That whole episode of our lives is two years back now... we both came back here about eight months ago, everyone was so happy to have us back, even to have me back. I was happy too, I never thought I would miss this place but I did, badly. I'm just glad we're home again!  
  
"Sora!?" Selphie and Tidus' worried voices calls my attention and I look up to them to set what's going on.  
  
Sora is standing, stiff as a board, on the sand. His hands balled into fists. He's staring off into space and seems to be there as well. What has happened?  
  
I decide to go over to them and stand up. I make my way over the bridge when suddenly Sora collapses to the ground. This gets my legs going and I jump off the bridge and run up to my fallen friend.  
  
"Get out of my way! Sora!?" I order as I rush up to him and kneel beside him. I lift him into my arms and turn to Wakka, who's staring at me angrily. Don't mind my tone now!  
  
"Get a boat ready, we need to get him home!" I tell him and he nods before rushing off. I walk slowly after, casting Cureaga just in case he's injured... I sure hope not.  
  
"Sora!!? What has happened to him, Riku!?" Kairi's shrill voice cry out behind me, I half turn to her and look her in the eyes as she hurry up to me and place a hand on Sora's head. She looks at me with tears in her blue eyes and... accusation!? What the... does she think this is my fault?!  
  
"I don't know! Ask Selphie and the others, /they/ were the ones fighting with him!" I answer a bit too coldly. She flinches back about a step and a half and look at me with a hurt expression, it's soon replaced with a pout, though and she turn away angrily. I mean seriously, sometimes I could swear that Sora and Kairi were brother and sister.  
  
With a sigh I hurry after Wakka, with Sora pressed tightly to my chest. He's really pale and warm... he's burning up! I reach the small 'harbour' where we have our boats, and as the true friend Wakka is, he has prepared one of the bigger boats for me and Sora.  
  
I gently place my unconscious friend in it and jump in as well, I turn to Wakka, who's regarding me rather coldly, and give him a smile and a nod as thanks. He merely wave me to go, to hurry, which I do.  
  
I set out and start paddling towards the larger island where our town is located, when Sora give out this blood-chilling cry and sit up in the boat, making it rock dangerously, he turn to me wide eyed and hyperventilating. He reach out a shaking hand towards me and opened his mouth, forming words, but nothing come out.  
  
"Sora! What are you saying! I can't hear you!" I tell him, panic sounding in my voice, I know. He close his eyes hard and press the same hand he had reached out to me, to his chest, over his heart. He's looking pitiful this way...  
  
"...darkness... my heart... Ri... ku..." he press forth with seemingly much effort, this is freaking me out. What's wrong with my best friend?!  
  
"In... me... Riku... Dark... ness..." he gasp out and fall on top of me. He passed out again!? "Sora!" I cry, as he begins to shake violently, scaring the hell out of me. I need to get him home!  
  
I start to paddle again and harder this time. Soon we reach the shore of the big island. I pick up the still shaking Sora and hurry up the street to his house.  
  
I press Sora securely to me as I knock on the door to his house while calling his mother, please, oh please let her be home.  
  
"Mrs Yuy!! Please let me in, it's Sora, he's..." I call as I bang harder against the door, no one is answering... Damn it!!  
  
I've been banging on this damn door for an eternity now and no one's answering... what to do..? My house. Yes that's it! I turn away from the offending evil door and run down the steps leading to Sora's door and run further up the street, I turn left at the intersection and reach my house. I run up the two sets of steps, the first one leading up to the small garden just below the porch and the other to the door itself.  
  
I kick at the door violently as i can feel tears start to gather in my eyes. Isn't there anyone home? "Mom, open the door!!" I call and soon I hear someone come to the door, it fly open to reveal my mother with a confused, sad expression on her face. Oh, Sora.  
  
"Mom, Sora, he collapsed and no one's home at his place. I've gotta help him!" she watch me confused then it seems to dawn on her and she moves out of the way to permit entrance. I kick my shoes off and hear mom close the door behind me. She hurries past me into the living room with a, "Bring him with you!" and then she disappears behind the wall.  
  
I do as I'm told and take the now calm but still unconscious Sora into the living-room. Mom's by the couch preparing a pillow and a blanket to tuck around Sora. Gently I place him on the couch and mom place the blanket over him and leave the room.  
  
I sit down on the floor next to the couch and take Sora's hand in my right and look at him, he looks so innocent and calm, almost as if he's sleeping... "My Sora, my dearest friend..." I whisper as I stroke away some of his milk-chocolate hair from his face.  
  
Mom comes back with a thermometer to take Sora's temperature with. She smiles at me, a reassuring smile, and put the thing on the table.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine, Riku-chan. He's a strong boy. It's probably just exhaustion..." I couldn't help but to hear the doubt in my mother's voice, and that brought chills to me. What about what he said to me in the boat? '...darkness... my heart... Ri... ku... in... me... Riku... dark... ness...' was he trying to tell me that darkness was in his heart... or trying to get to his heart? Was that it?  
  
"Sora..." I whisper and my mother gives me a knowing look, does she know how I feel for him?  
  
"I'll make some tea, want some, Riku-chan?" she say absently and I nod so she'll leave, and so she does. I turn my gaze back to Sora and look at him, his eyes are closed, there's a small frown on his face, otherwise he seems fine. So... pure... beautiful. Sure I heard that I was supposed to be the Keyblade Master, but that the Keyblade chose Sora instead because of the darkness in my heart, but I actually think that Sora were the right choice. I would never be able to do it. I am the one carrying the Key to unlock peoples Hearts, the selfish Keyblade... /I/ am the selfish Keybearer...  
  
"Riku..?" I hear Sora whisper suddenly and I stare back up at him. My eyes having wandered off. He looks at me with a weak smile on his face. God he's so cute! (a/n: I REALLLY do think Sora's so KAWAII! ^^;; and Riku's the sexiest O.O;;)  
  
"I'm here Sora!" I say and rise to my knees, taking his hand in both of mine, squeezing lightly. I'm so happy he's awake again.  
  
"Where am I?" he ask and look around in confusement... Now that I think of it... He hasn't been to my house since before the Kingdom Hearts thing, and my mom's been re-decorating since then.  
  
"You're at my place... there were no one home at your house so I took you home to me... Okay with you..?" he nod and smile at me, it looks so sweet I could die, his eyes are sad though, and I can feel it hurt my heart.  
  
"Sankyuu, Riku... why am I feeling so weird?" Wha... what..? you can't remember!? I know I must be looking dumbfounded right now...  
  
"Wha..?" I manage to squeak out, my eyes blinking rapidly. Sora's only regarding me with wonder.  
  
"What happened, I remember fighting with Selphie, Wakka and Tidus and then it became black... And then I woke up here..." he gives me a long stare before he lay back and continues looking at me.  
  
"I don't know... You just, kinda, collapsed on the sand, it was really creepy! Don't ever do that again! I cry and my angry tears fall, silently. I can't stop them... He place his hand on his stomach and look at it. Please look at me! I want you to look at me!  
  
"Riku..." he say suddenly, his faint smile gone. "I'm not well... I haven't been well for a while..." I stare at him dumbfounded. That... What does he mean? Is he ill or something?  
  
"Sora..?" I hear myself squeak out, I'm sounding so... so weird... He turn to me and grab my hand, gently rising it to his chest above his heart. He can't mean..!?  
  
"When I found you... nine months ago I gave something up for you... I made a bargain with the darkness in your heart to release you. In exchange for my own... I've got a strong heart so I've been able to keep it locked away and from letting you guys know." He say calmly, I feel my body freeze, my mind is so... confused.  
  
Sora did that for me!? But why would he after all I've done to him and Kairi and everyone else too... why!? Is it taking him over, conquering over the light in his heart? Destroying my Sora!?  
  
"It's my fault... It's all my..." I can't finish my sentence because he clasp his hand over my mouth, silencing me.  
  
"No! I chose it myself, you are not to blame. It's just that... it's getting harder to keep it in line... to keep it from spreading. I gave it up, my light, because I didn't want to loose you... Riku my dearest friend." He say and smile. God, do you know how much I love you, how much you mean to me? Sora, I... I love you... so much.  
  
"Sora... how can I help you..?" I know it's a crazy thing to say but I want to help him, /I/ were suppose to wield the Keyblade after all, so /I/ ought to be able to help Sora. I am strong enough, and this time I just know that I have a strong heart!  
  
"I... I don't know... why Riku... why do you wish to help me?" why!? Because you helped me, baka! And... because I owe y'all.  
  
"Because... I owe it to you." I say and give him a smile, I will save you!  
  
"Thank you Riku... I love... you..."  
  
....  
  
*Blink blink*  
  
What..?! you... wha... what?!  
  
"Huh?" but he doesn't answer as he's unconscious again. My Sora... loves me... I can't help but to hope it's /that/ way. It has to be!  
  
I sit back up and watch him, I pick up the thermometer that mom brought earlier and place it carefully in Sora's mouth. I let it be there until it biped, so I reach out my hand and looks at it.  
  
'40.2 degrees Celsius', damn he's burning up!! He really has a dangerous fever, I take the object with me and rush out into the kitchen and up to my mom, tears in my eyes again, but I don't care, what if Sora dies!?  
  
"Mom look!" I hand her the thermometer, she takes it and look at it a long time, I can see her face grow paler. Suddenly she throws the thing on the counter and rushes over to the phone. She dials so quick I can't see the number.  
  
"Yes hello, Dr Yoshikai? Yes it's Mrs Sares, I have Sora Yuy here and he's having a bad, mean really bad, fever. Do you mind coming over?... Yes... Yes... Oh thank you, I'll see you." She hangs up the phone and turn to me, I've never seen that kind of expression on her face before in my life. She's pale and dark around the eyes, as if she's been crying, what has happened..? I know she looked like this earlier but...  
  
"Riku, come here..." No 'chan'? Okay something serious has happened... But what?  
  
"Mom..?" I move to her, hesitantly, and take a seat by our dinner table. She takes the one opposite me and reach out her hand and take mine.  
  
"There has happened something... Sora-kun's mother, Sara, she... she's died... she was in an accident. A... and she was killed... that's why there where no one home at Sora-kun's place. He has no one to go home to anymore... He's going to live here from today... But this, he's ill... And these news might upset him..." I stop listening there. Oh god, Sora. How can this be happening to him? I mean, Sora's never had a dad, as he died when Sora wasn't even born and now... Why? How will Sora take this, why is this. Why now!?  
  
SORA!!  
  
T-B-C  
  
He hehehe... I'm evil... Poor Sora. Will Riku be able to help him, and how? R&R and tell me what you think, Next chapter up in a bit ^^V.  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Mamoite Ageru: I'll Protect You  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Pairing: Riku X Sora  
  
WARNING: may have violence in later chapters. SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI story, (SLASH, for all ye dummies out there) don't like, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, lucky Squaresoft (soon to be Enix Square) and Disney does. Wish I worked there...  
  
A/n: I must say that when I first saw the commercial for Kingdom Hearts (FFX extra material DVD) and saw Riku, for the first time I just said "EVIL!"... he looks as one of those typical evil guys, or will-be-evil guys.... ^^ and I was right! ^^... Oh and the very new anime 'Wolf Rain' is just.... wonderful... ^^ oh and it's still running in Japan or should I say that it just started running in Japan... /this/ year to be exact ^o~ there is only two episodes so far... but episode 3 will come the 20th ^-^ this month.... In Japan ^^. Oh and 'Vandread the Second Stage' Rocks!! ^_^  
  
Enjoy chapter TWO and thank you Eriol-sama for being the first to review my story, DOMO ARIGATOU!!  
  
Dyslexia, YOU'RE A GODDESS!!! Your stories rocks my world ^^V.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I sit in the room that used to be our guest room, and now is going to be Sora's room. Sora has woken up and has stayed awake, though he's strangely quiet... My mom told him about his mother's sudden death and well... He had been quiet ever since. That was earlier this day. I look up at him as he heave a heavy sigh.  
  
He has tired eyes and he's pale of his fever, I can't help but to hurt for him and yearn to embrace him and make him smile again, but I don't. I just sit there, looking at him as he take a deep breath and look at me.  
  
"I... I can't believe it... Riku, my mom..." he fall silent and start to cry. Good Sora! Let it all out, I'll keep you safe, I promise. I walk up to him and embrace him feeling his hands on my chest, clawing at my shirt as he cry harder against me. I feel tears gather in my eyes because of Sora, but I blink them away.  
  
Suddenly a knock ring through the room and my mother with Dr Yoshikai, I slowly pull away from Sora as he dries away some tears from his eyes, sniffling softly.  
  
"Good day, Sora-kun, Riku-kun..." the Doctor say absently as he hand my mother his coat. 'Good day', my ass. He turn back to us, looking at Sora with pity in his brown eyes. He, no doubt, knows of Sora's mom. "I am so sorry, Sora-kun... your loss must be really heard."  
  
Sora doesn't answer only watch him silently. the doctor place a hand on my shoulder and I turn to him, he's smiling at me, I don't like that.  
  
"Riku-kun, will you please leave me alone with Sora-kun. I would like that." I stare at him, I mean does he think I'm five or what? I know how Sora looks naked and all... Okay so I'm blushing. I nod and I follow my mother out through the door, but before I'm fully out I see Sora frown and look at me.  
  
The door close with a slam and I can't help but to flinch. Sora... I turn around fast and determined, I can feel my fury boil in me because of the doctor. He won't be able to do anything anyway, Sora's not ill in the sense of bacteria and stuff, but rather of... of... whatever the darkness, my darkness, is doing to him.  
  
"I'm going out!" I call and my mom appears in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"How come, all of a sudden?" she ask and give me a look, I scowl at her and move my way to the door. "Because!" I cry and rush out on the porch, slamming the door shut behind me.  
  
I'm breathing heavily, panting... Why am I letting it out on my mom..? I frown slightly and starts to walk down the street towards the beach. I won't go to the kid's island, just... walk on the beach here and think. I need to figure out Sora's demise and how I can help him.  
  
I reach the beach and look out over the sea towards our island. The water's pink by the dying sun, setting to my right, and I can see Selphie and Kairi's boats coming this way. Well it is rather late... What will I tell /them/? 'Oh, hi guys, guess what? Sora's mom died so he's gonna live at my place. Oh and by the way, he might die because he took /my/ darkness into his own hart.' Oh yeah let's tell them! -_- Sarcasm is always so nice. STUPID ME!!  
  
"Hey Riku! How's Sora!?" I hear Wakka by my side call suddenly, which make me jump about a mile... grr...  
  
"He... um... You know, Sora's mom..." I swallow hard, "she died..." I say softly as I turn to him. His eyes widen and he looks really shocked. Slowly and gently he place a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently.  
  
"Damn... poor kid, first he never have a father, then you... you know, and now his mother." I flinch as he mentions me as a cause of Sora's pains but I know it's true... I know but... I hand my head and I can feel tears sting my eyes, /again/.  
  
"Hey, it's done. You can't change it, only make it better, he did chose to search for you when he just could have given you up, ya?" oh thanks alot, I feel much better now! Damn dripping sarcasm... /I/ am the reason for one of his current pains.  
  
"You look like hell, Riku. What's with Sora, really." He ask, suddenly serious. I lift my gaze and regard him with blazing anger. That anger yet again... why!?  
  
"He's ill..." Because of me! "And his exhaustion has finally caught up with him... Sora... will be living at my place from now on." I tell Wakka silently. He's watching me strangely, we're almost as tall so I can look him in the eyes without having to look down on him. I notice how he's trying hard to keep a frown from his face by his twitching eyebrows. Can he figure out I'm lying?  
  
"I... I'm really worried about him." I continue, his face softens a little. God I wish I could tell Wakka how I feel for Sora, so that someone knew, so I had someone to tell.  
  
"Wakka..." I begin shakily as I look down again, I take a step away from him, because it makes me feel safer. "Do you know how I feel for Sora?" I ask and look up at him again. What meets my eyes isn't really what I'd expected. I'd expected him to judge me not having him grinning like a fool. Did he know!?  
  
"Yes! I knew it!! Selphie will be so thrilled to hear that!" he cry suddenly, I only stare dumbfounded, he... he don't mind!?  
  
"You... knew it!?" I ask him just as Selphie and Kairi reach shore. They both regard me with a 'What now' look in their eyes.  
  
"Yup, Sel' and me had it figured out ever since before you guys, you know... became enemies, not that you're that now... anyway, and I know for a /fact/ that Sora's in love with /you/." The 'you' is poked into my chest as I stand there blinking and opening and closing my mouth, stupidly. Sora loves me..? Well that explains why he gave up his light for you, baka! A voice in the back of my mind tell me. Yeah... I guess it does.  
  
"Hey, Riku!" Selphie cry and wave to me, she and Kairi come up to us. They look at me wide eyed, I must really be looking awful today. Kairi come up to me, her eyes still shining with anger.  
  
"Where's Sora! What have you done to him!?" why is she angry with me? What have I done to her to make her so... Stupid question. Stupid! STUPID!!  
  
"Hey calm down, Kairi. He's been through alot today... I'm sure Sora's just fine.! I hear Wakka answer for me, he's such a good friend. This is hard for me yes, because I /know/ it's my fault. The only reason I'm still here is because Sora gave up his light, and now my darkness is killing him!  
  
"Sora's mom..." I hear my own voice say softly, I can't stop it. "...She's dead..." I tell the two girls and they stare at me, dumb-struck. Why do I feel so light headed all of a sudden?  
  
"What, How!?" I hear them cry, and I can feel them grab my arm. I don't know why people do that, grabbing someone when they find out something awful.  
  
"Accident... I don't really know. My mom told me." I answer and pull my arm away. I don't want them to touch me, ever again!  
  
"But who will take care of him? He's only sixteen!!?" are you some sort of idiot, Kairi. Didn't you hear yourself there? He's /sixteen/. A grown boy, soon anyway... But still, she's right. Sora's to innocent and, well, stupid to take care of himself.  
  
"Mom has taken him in, he'll stay at my place from now on." I say firmly, then turn around. I don't want to be here with them anymore. I want to see Sora... I'm sure the doctor's finished by now.  
  
"I gotta go... See y'all around." I can't help but to wonder if I mean it or not... That I want to see them. All I ever do is hurt them.  
  
"Yeah, see ya! Tell Sora we're sorry and that we'll come visit tomorrow." Selphie calls after me, and for some reason I feel my heart sink. They'll come to my house, so see Sora, to know I lied about him being fine... Damn it!  
  
*****  
  
When I come home I notice the 'wrong' feeling coming from everywhere. It worry me so I run into my friend's new room. What meets my eyes stuns me.  
  
Sora is sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth. His arms cradling the... the Keyblade!? Has... Has he gone insane!?  
  
"Sora!!" I call as I run up to him, grabbing his shoulders and shake him, violently. He shift his empty eyes to me, they're blank, without ant life. As if he's... gone.  
  
"Riku..." He whisper suddenly, blinking rapidly then look back up at me again. The spark of life back into his eyes. "They're coming!!" he cry and stand up shakily. What... What's coming? I turn around and see nothing. There's nothing here!  
  
"Sora the..." I begin as I turn back to him, the look of pure... evil... on Sora's face, silencing me. What the hell!?  
  
"Do you think that Darkness is overcome so easily?" his voice! It's so strange... as if he's speaking with two voices... Two male voices... One very dark... I slowly back away from him as he look at me strangely. What's going on?  
  
"He took in your Darkness into his heart but he /never/ gave you light! Because you were his Darkness." Wha... 'his' who the hell is speaking? Who the he-!!  
  
"Gha!! Sora!?" I cry as he rise the Keyblade at me, as if to attack... my Keyblade's to weak to fight his! Ultima Weapon is scary...  
  
I see the blade fall towards me, it's gonna hit me, hurt me, perhaps even kill me!!  
  
PAIN!  
  
Then darkness...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Now what the hell did I just write there!? This were /not/ supposed to take this turn... But now that I think of it... I just might keep this green/blue Evil-Plot-Bunny *pets EPB on its head* KAWAII!! *thinks of scary Honey-Bunny-vending machine* Ghe! Anyway this chapter was short but it just seemed fit to stop there ^^. *smiles evilly* Okay, 'Spirited Away' just popped into my head... Chihiro x Haku 4-ever ^^! R&R please dear readers, thank you!!  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Mamoite Ageru: I'll Protect You  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Pairing: Riku X Sora  
  
WARNING: may have violence in later chapters. SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI story, (SLASH, for all ye dummies out there) don't like, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, lucky Squaresoft (soon to be Enix Square) and Disney does. Wish I worked there...  
  
A/N: You just have to agree that 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru, just screams "Riku loves Sora, but Sora loves Kairi!" I know I'm stupid, but hey I /am/ a Yaoi-Hentai-Freak ^.^. Kairi should die!! *gets a shoe in her head* OW... what was that for?? *Gets another shoe in the head* Okay, now I know... Kairi-fans... hmm.  
  
Riku will be fine... I hope... you never know where the EPB might run. I'll just tag along... ^.^;;  
  
Oh and I've been reading alot of the KH stories here (mostly those with yaoi/Shounen-ai) and an awful lot of people tends to shift from KH's Universe to the world of FF7 ^.^. it's cool ^__^V. Wouldn't it be cool with a remake of FF7?? So that you could see that game with the same gorgeous looking CG as in KH? ^.^  
  
Thank you all who've reviewed... Dyslexia you need to update and Uzumaki I love your story!!  
  
Anyway...  
  
Enjoy Chapter 3!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey! Boy, wake up!" is there someone calling me? Is it me he's calling?  
  
"Uhh..." I hear myself moan in pain. Damn it hurts, and my head's swimming. Ow... what really did happen, and who's the man calling me?"  
  
"Open your eyes, kid. Are you Okay?" he asks me that!? I don't know, am I? Okay so I'll open my eyes... Ghe... I winch as the light flood into my eyes, damn bright light (a/n: wee 'The Gremlings' ^.^)! The fussy shapes soon come into focus as I blink, and they turn into a... A man!? Only centimetres away!?  
  
"WAAH!!!" He squints back and rub his ears disapprovingly.  
  
"...oh, shut up..." he murmurs with an irritated voice. Sorry...  
  
"I'm sorry..." I say and sit up slowly not to make my dizziness worse, "I just got scared that's all..." I look at him, he has really weird looking blue eyes, blond spiky hair and his right hand is... a claw..? I recognise this man... I've seen, or perhaps, heard of him before. He's regarding me rather coldly. His face stoic, emotionless.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask him, he blinks and nod, he's sitting beside me, his left hand on his knee and his right clawed one on the floor, which is supporting him, Gosh he /do/ look good...  
  
"My name's Cloud Strife." He answer with as stoic a voice as his face. Hmm... Cloud, where have I heard that before? Cloud... Cloud... Hades... Coliseum... Yes that's it, Cloud fought Sora at the Coliseum! But... how come I'm here with him? In this... um... room or whatever?  
  
"You have been out cold for a week, since we found you that is. We don't know how long before that..." now who's this? A girl?  
  
"That is right. Riku do you know what happened to Sora?" Okay now who's /this/? There is now standing three more behind Cloud, all looking at me as if they knew me, but I've never seen them before! One is a girl, about my age, she's got short black/brown hair, dark brown eyes and very skimpy clothes, the other two are male, one's an old cigarette smoking man... Maybe not /that/ old but still older then the others... he got blond hair, blue eyes and weird looking clothes... Didn't I see him in Traverse Town? The last one is a young man... around his twenties, I guess, he's got ice blue eyes and brown hair, with dark clothes on. I've seen him too, I think...  
  
"Um... How do you know my name?" I have to know, did I do something to them when Ansem had control over my body? Oh please, let me not have!  
  
"We know Sora, and we come from Hollow Bastion. We've all seen you before, but you will never remember, because you weren't /you/." The brown haired man answer and I stare at him, dumbfounded. He's the first one to say it's not /my/ fault, but Ansem's. I can't help but to feel really happy for it.  
  
"Um, okay... Thank you..." I say, I want him to know that he made me feel... well, Happy.  
  
"You're welcome... My name is Leon... I met Sora in Traverse Town. He spoke of you..." Oh I see... so /you're/ Leon that Sora spoke of so fondly, then I know...(a/n: hint, hint, Sora had a thing with Squall ^.^ *sniggers evilly*) But that doesn't explain why I'm... wherever I am.  
  
"Who are you others and what happened? Why am I not home with Sora..? Oh! Sora!! What happened to him?" I cry, god where am I and why did they ask me about Sora!?  
  
"I am Yuffie Kisarigi and this old man's Cid Highwind, that's Cloud beside you, as he said. And this," she turns to Leon and points at him with a grin on her face, it doesn't really reach her eyes. "is Squall Leonheart, he's just being an idiot!" she say cheerily and I see Squall, or whatever, shoot her a death stare.  
  
"Shout yer trap Brat, let me." The man named Cid shoots at that Yuffie girl. He turn to me. Looking really gruff... what's up with him, I glance over at Could, who's still sitting beside me, he's as calm as before. I hear a loud clearing of someone's throat and I guess Cid wants my attention back.  
  
"Anyway..." he begins as I look up at him, "Two weeks ago our world was destroyed by someone you know very well, and we are the only ones that escaped with our lives..." he glance over at Cloud and I do too... His left hand is clenched over his knee and his eyes are shut tightly. He must have lost someone close...  
  
"We tried to go to some of the other worlds but they're simply not there... We figured that we go to your world as we heard you and Sora just returned home. We figured the Key Master could help us. But we only found a ruined world and... you. We were about to leave when your Sora appeared. He looked awful, so different from the cheery kid I knew, he told us to take you far away so he couldn't find you because of the darkness in his heart. 'I'm ill,' he said, 'And I can't control it... I'm sorry for your worlds... I'm so sorry...' And he disappeared. We did as he bid and took you with us and fled... and here we are... This is my Gummi Ship, the Highwind II. She's the fastest ship around..." I stop listening to him as all I can hear in my head is, "Sora's evil... He can't control it!" over and over.  
  
I feel tears in my eyes and on my cheeks, this can't be happening! Sora, why!? I rise my hands to my face and bury it n them, crying loudly. I let out all I feel, miserable, abandoned, sad and worried. Damn it! Why!? WHY!?  
  
"Sora!!" I cry out and begin to tremble, I feel a hand on my shoulder... who? I look up and through my tears I can see it's Cloud... before I can stop myself, I'm crying into his chest, sobbing loudly.  
  
"Hush kid, I know he's fine, we just have to help him, like he helped you..." Like he helped me..? this is all my fault! If it wasn't for me this would never have happened! Almost as if he knew, Cloud whisper to me, "I know how you feel, but it was not your choice but his own, don't blame yourself." I gently push myself away from Cloud and dries my tears. He's right, I can't blame myself if I want to help Sora... But can I do this alone? Will they help?  
  
"Will you help me?" I ask and look at Cloud then up at Squall and the others. Will they? Squall nods without saying anything and Yuffie smiles at me, nodding hard. They will!  
  
"We owe Sora much... he gave us our home back and sealed the Hearts of many other worlds as well. I will come with you. " Cloud say in his calm, quiet voice. He is so kind to me even though I nearly destroyed all their worlds... or rather, Ansem in my body, did.  
  
So it's decided then... We will help Sora!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Hm... o.O EPB changed colour into red and started running in all directions O_o;; I guess it has a Limit Break ^.^;; Anyway, next chapter will move over to third person okidoki ^.^. Oh and tell me if you want a chapter more between two and three to explain what has happened because that story will not surface for a while.  
  
Until next chapter then...  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Mamoite Ageru: I'll Protect You  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Pairing: Riku X Sora  
  
WARNING: may have violence in later chapters. SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI story, (SLASH, for all ye dummies out there) don't like, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, lucky Squaresoft (soon to be Enix Square) and Disney does. Wish I worked there...  
  
A/N: Wee... Guess what!!? Me and my friend Maria-chan were discussing KH and I thought of the fact that Ansem's King in Hollow Bastion... yeah, and Kairi's the Princess of Hollow Bastion which means that he's Kairi's father O.o. well, at least that explains her scary laughter O.o... (Think 'beginning of the game after she cries "I'll race you!!" and Sora stares ahead, Riku stares at Sora and Kairi are laughing madly while running after them')  
  
Anyway, please review, and thank you all who've been reviewing ^.^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sora stumbled to his knees, that last effort of fighting against the darkness and telling his friends to take Riku as far away from him as possible had taken too much of his strength. So here he was, back in the void of his mind.  
  
"Riku was right... I don't have anything in my head..." he murmured softly as he rose back up on his feet. "Riku..." The name drifted out of his mouth before he could stop it. Riku really did mean alot more to him now then ever before... sure he liked Kairi, she were a nice girl, a friend, but Riku... was so much more, meant so much more... He was his best friend, his... soul-mate.  
  
"Are you thinking of that weak hearted fool again, Key Master?" the dark male voice rang out from the darkness around him. 'This must have been what Riku went through...' Sora thought as he felt an ominous feeling from everywhere. Suddenly he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around.  
  
"Well? Shouldn't you answer when a question is asked to you?" Sora looked up at the speaker, his gaze travel over the well developed muscles and dark skin, to the strange Heart symbol on his chest and further to the face and those delicate lips and fiery orange eyes.  
  
"Ansem..." Sora stated coldly, the man smirked and ran his hand over Sora's collarbone to his face, cupping his chin, tilting Sora's head slightly up.  
  
"What if I am? What will you do?" Sora asked, voice full of venom, his sky blue eyes glaring ice and slow painful death at the older man. none of it seemed to bother Ansem as his smirk widened.  
  
"I will do as I did to your friend, would you like that as you're so fond of him?" Ansem answered with a tint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"What did you do to Riku!?" Sora cried then, his eyes wide with anger and hate.  
  
"Oh you'll see..." Ansem answered with a dangerous tone, his eyes glinting in the vast dark world of Sora's mind.  
  
"That boy, Riku, was so easily manipulated, to think that the Keyblade was actually meant for /him/... Amusing isn't it? You," he poked Sora in the chest, "You were a really hard nut to crack. To think it would take almost a whole year... and you can still take control of your own body, I am impressed, Keybearer." Ansem had been moving closer to Sora, holding the sixteen year old close to his frame, his face inches away from Sora's.  
  
"What are you doing!!?" Sora cry as Ansem start to kiss his cheeks and jawbone, continuing down the boy's neck.  
  
"No... Ah... Ansem... STOP!!" he try desperately to get away draining a irritated growl from the older man, who tightens his hold on Sora painfully.  
  
"I will make you enjoy it, just so you'll feel guilty... just like that boy... he sounded so lovely when he cried your name as he came..." Ansem mumbled absently as he removed his gloves and lightly trace his fingers over Sora's tan skin, draining soft gasps and moans from the boy.  
  
"No don't... Please don't do this, I beg of you!!" Sora's formally defiant voice turned desperate, pleading with his whole being for Ansem to stop. And /that/ was the reaction Ansem had wanted out of Sora the whole time.  
  
Carelessly he dropped Sora to the ground and stepped away, watching as Sora curled up into a tight ball, sobbing silently. oh, it would be so much more fun to break this boy then Riku ever were. 'Just the mere thought of the power I'll gain through you, Keybearer, makes me want to... take you right here. But that I can't do... I still need you sane to be able to control the Keyblade.' He thought and walked away leaving Sora in his confused state.  
  
*****  
  
Suddenly a feeling of utter hopelessness clenched at Riku's heart and he swayed dangerously with a pained gasp. This were so... familiar... and he just knew it was connected to Sora. Sora was hurt!?  
  
"Riku!?" he could feel strong hands support him as he almost fell backwards in a faint attack but the steady hands kept him here, in this place.  
  
"Are you all right?" the calm stoic voice of Clod drifted into his ear, he was leaning against the older man, his head resting on the other's right shoulder his head tilted to the left. He could smell the musk and pine scent from the handsome blond, and he could hear Cloud's heart inside that firm chest.  
  
"I... I think I felt Sora..." the platinum haired boy answered and leaned against the safe embrace, he wanted to stay here, in this warmth.  
  
Wait a minute! What about Sora? Was he really sitting here thinking about /staying/ with Cloud!?  
  
Riku bolted upright the instant that thought registered, which he soon regretted doing as he slumped back down into Cloud's embrace, his head taking some sort of dance lesson that involved alot of spinning -_-;;.  
  
"Oh, crap..." He whispered as the spinning sensation got worse. This was wrong! He shouldn't be here! At all!  
  
"Lay still a while..."Cloud demanded with a soft, gentle voice. He smiled down at the young boy who reminded him so of /that man/. The one he had been looking for... Everyone thought he was looking for Aerith (a/n: Aeris!!), but actually, the was looking for /him/ this whole time.  
  
Sephiroth.  
  
Eve the name made him shudder. That man... Cold, heartless, insane, his greatest enemy /and/ Love. He had lost Sephiroth that time when he had defeated him, then he had sought comfort in the Un-dead man of their companions. Vincent were the reason he wore this cloak and the claw, as a reminder of his now dead lover.  
  
*!!*  
  
(A/n: (About FF7's Vincent Valentine) I /know/ that Vincent's not an vampire.. and the reason he's the way he is are because professor Hojo used his /dead/ body in an experiment after killing Vincent with a shoot to the heart, killing him instantly. He infused Vincent with Jenova cells and removed his arm and replaced it with a metal claw. That was at the time Sephiroth was still in Lucretcia's womb, /thirty years/ before the beginning of the game. The reason he's twenty-seven in the game is because of the fact that he was /killed/ at twenty-seven and has stayed in his young appearance ever since. That people doesn't realise this is really annoying... Vinne were /in love/ with Lucretcia, Sehpiroth's /mother/ the one who carried him... Sephiroth's not only seven or five or anything... only the insane fake Sephiroth that kills Aeris are five years... the real Sephiroth is in-caged in materia as we know, Cloud gives him the black materia after all... it's all in the game. Go look and see for yourselves. Enough rambling and on with the story... Sorry for this little note in the middle of things... I just had to say it... BTW, go read the 'I know what's beneath the Snowfields' fanfic... the link are able from my Elfwood fanart page, (the 'Homepage' link in my bio...) Anyway! On! On!)  
  
*!!*  
  
But both Sephiroth and Aerith had come back and been taken away from him again. But in exchange he had been given this miniature copy of Sephiroth to take care of and help in /his/ search for /his/ love.  
  
It was just so annoying!  
  
His grip on the boy tightened in his frustration and he wanted so badly to be in the arms of any of his three previous lovers... Especially Sephiroth, even though the man had been insane for the past six years. Cloud were just twisted that way. Vincent had been... amazing so to say. All that emotion pent up inside that un-dead man for thirty years really boosted his sex drive... but he shouldn't be thinking of any of this. Riku was in pain for sensing Sora, the Keybearer, and were still in his arms.  
  
"Riku... I'll take you to a bed." He murmured softly and lifted the slim, but well defined body into the air, walking slowly down the corridor towards his own quarters. (a/n: The ship's huge, okay. Think Highwind a la FF7 times two ^.^)  
  
Carefully Cloud placed the seventeen year old boy on his bed after ripping the covers off it. Riku looked up at him with a mixture of thanks and pain in his aqua eyes, it made Cloud frown with a deeper worry then before. Could they be loosing the Keybearer? If what Riku were feeling were right... then Sora was on the verge of loosing! He gently placed the sheets over Riku and gave him a smile. The miniature copy of Sephiroth gave him one back before falling fast asleep.  
  
Cloud took a few more minutes to watch the sleeping beauty before he turned and left his room, making for the kitchen area.  
  
On his way through a hallway Cloud were stopped by Squall, or Leon, as the man preferred himself.  
  
"You're taking to much interest in the boy, you know that." Squall said coldly, glaring at him with arms crossed over his chest. Cloud only watched him without any change in his appearance.  
  
"You know we are the only ones who know what happened to Sora, why he took Riku's darkness. You know that he knew the /whole/ time what were going to happen to him, that he could only contain those dark powers for so long." Squall continued his eyes darkening as he took a step forward, towards the blond swordsman . he grabbed a hold of the younger man's shoulders and looked long and deep into those mako blue eyes.  
  
"You made him a promise... Train Riku, train him to be able to wield the Key to the Heart of Worlds /and/ the one he already wield, not seduce the boy. If it's not intentionally then stop seeing him, keep away from him. We need him strong and focused not confused because of mixed feelings!" Squall looked into those strange blue eyes and shrugged. This man was to weird for even him.  
  
"I understand." Cloud stated dryly, before stepping out of Squall's grasp. He never did like that man. he was... uneasy around him. That man seemed to just wait to blow up like a ticking time-bomb. It was really unnerving.  
  
Could he keep that..? to stay away from the lovely... copy of young Sephiroth? Mentally he kicked himself wanting nothing more then to just be dead... Just like Aerith and Vincent. Sephiroth on the other hand had he not seen since their showdown in the Coliseum (a/n: KH Final Mix.), and the just knew that his other half were still alive.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Woo... I'm getting into this ^.^, there will be a little Cloud X Riku too O.o. I'd just love to see them together ^.^... Oh and the Final Mix info... I have /not/ played FM but I've read the walkthrough, and a 'Final Mix Specials' that held translations of Cloud and Sephiroth's conversation and the Special Secret, Another Side... Another Story... [Deep Dive] teaser story ^.^ sooo cool.. ^^  
  
Oh yeah... I'm pretty pissed at Konami at the moment as I just heard (and got it confirmed) that Genso Suikoden III won't ever make it to Europe. 'Too much work with converting it to PAL' Grrr, I've waited for that game for /three/ fucking years!! Now I have to get another PS2 and put a multi-X chip in so I can buy it from the US _ Grrr but the chip means I can by Xenosaga too and KH Final Mix even though it's in Japanese, to chip your PSX/PS2 is like getting a region-free DVD ^.^ Rea~~lly nifty ^.^, anyway enough ranting, please review, you're all my gods and goddesses ^.^. I pray to you every night ^.^  
  
So let's get at least thirty reviews on this okay ^^ so review /every/ time you read this ^.^.  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


End file.
